Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
An image processing technology may refer to a signal processing technology in which both an input and an output are image signals. The image processing technology may be used to remove noise, improve image quality, compress, or recover an image or a video file. The image processing technology may also generate an image that is more easily perceived by a user and reduce power consumption.
An output image signal generating technology using a mapping curve may be an image processing technology used in a display apparatus to processes an input image signal received from a broadcasting station, or the like, to generate an output image signal.
A conventional technology using a mapping curve may include analyzing an input image signal, increasing a conversion gradient in a gray area where a large number of pixels exist during conversion of an input image signal into an output image signal, and decreasing a conversion gradient in the gray area where a small number of pixels exist. Such technology may improve visibility of images and reduce power consumption.
However, such power saving effect may be greatly reduced for images having white backgrounds, which are widely used in a device such as a smartphone.
In addition, a large voltage drop may occur during the processing of images having white backgrounds. Accordingly, a luminance of the white background may vary depending on a location of the white background in the image.
Furthermore, a voltage drop may increase as more area of the image is occupied with the white background and as an average luminance of an output image signal increases. Accordingly, pixels that are designed to have the same luminance may have different luminance depending on the images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.